


hide & seek (1, 2, 3!)

by strwbrryjahm



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blind Date, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, but actually he doesn't show up in this fic, just two bois not having any clue on blind dates, stell the kentin president, they love each other so much that they can't see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryjahm/pseuds/strwbrryjahm
Summary: Justin asks Ken to pick him an outfit he can wear for his blind date. Ken doesn't like how this goes.Especially when he himself has a blind date too, and both of them are in the same café, with their supposed-to-be blind dates nowhere to be seen.
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 6





	hide & seek (1, 2, 3!)

**Author's Note:**

> im new to the sb19 fandom and i was shook at the small amount of kentin fics here on ao3 lol so i said, "yo what if i made a fic? 😼" anyways here you go, a kentin coffee shop au. tsaka paki-iwan nalang ng kudos kung magugustuhan niyo <3
> 
> socials (& more kentin aus):  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/strwbrryjahm)  
> [curious cat if u want to request a short kentin fic](https://curiouscat.me/strwbrryjahm)

“Ken, bili na! Dapat presentable ako sa kanya!” sigaw ni Justin habang hawak-hawak ang kamay ng lalaki.

Ken sighs and lazily looks over the array of clothes being presented in front of him. “Demanding masyado? Huy, may date rin kaya ako!”

Justin scans Ken's outfit before shaking his head, “Okay na yung suot mo. Ako naman, 'di ba sinabi mo na aayusan mo ako?”

Tumango nalang si Ken at tinignan ang mga damit. He can pair Justin with a white hoodie and jeans, but that may be too casual. A blue shirt with brown trousers would be good when topped with a denim jacket, but the temperature is too hot.

_Teka lang. Bakit ko ba inaayos yung outfit niya? As if I care about it_ , isip ni Ken.

Bulong naman ng puso niya: _'As if I care about it' daw. Bitter ka lang na may ibang ka-date si Justin at gusto mo siyang mapasaya by doing this._

“Bwiset,” mutters Ken to himself. Justin blinks and checks up on the older male after realizing that Ken has been staring into space for two minutes now.

“Okay ka lang? tanong ni Justin at ginawa ulit ni Ken na tumango. He touches the materials of his clothes and then he finds a white long-sleeved shirt and a flannel.

Let this humid weather be damned. _Gwapo naman siya, eh._

“Ito nalang, tapos i-tuck in mo. Malamig yung café,” says Ken in his forced nonchalant voice, feeling a great lump in his throat upon seeing how Justin's smile widens and his figure bounces in happiness. 

_Wish I was his date_ , malayang iniisip ni Ken.

Habang nagkakaroon si Ken ng existential crisis, lumabas si Justin in his great glory from the bathroom to show his appearance. “Thank you! Ang ganda ng fit!” 

“Masaya ka na? Kailangan ko nang umalis,” mabilis na sabi ni Ken at agad-agad na kinuha ang kanyang leather jacket. He doesn't wait for Justin's answer and instead, he walks towards the door with his boots sounding inside the room with every step.

Justin is left confused. _Weird_ , he mouths out.

“Ganoon ba ka-nais-nais 'yung date niya? Hindi niya nga alam kung sino iyon, eh,” Justin inhales and sighs deeply, “Hay nako, Felip Jhon Suson. You're making me regret this.”

Justin follows suit after. Naalala niya na baka ma-late rin siya sa date niya. 

He exits his house with a heavy feeling in his gut, but he shrugs it off when he walks to the loading and unloading stop with a smile. 

...

The bells clink when he pushes the door open. The smell of coffee beans and pastry meets his nose, people chatting in a low volume also adds to the silent noise accumulating. Justin grins and his eyes gazes over the tables and then—he spots Ken, in his most eye-catching wear. 

His throat constricts and his feet suddenly can't move. _OMG, ang gwapo._

“Bakit nandito siya?” tanong ni Justin sa sarili bago kumunot ang kanyang noo. He probably looks like an idiot standing in front of the café's entrance, his hand frozen on the door's handle.

“Welcome to Starry Night!” Tuwang bati ng cashier, her smile reaching her eyes as Justin is being brought back to reality. He tries so hard not to reveal his face to Ken _(and to reduce the embarrassment he felt this day)_ by walking to the counter with his back facing Ken.

“Hello, I'll get a glazed donut and mocha frappe, the name's Justin,” hurriedly says Justin, handing her a few cash bills when she types in his order. He is frantic with waiting as he taps his fingers on the marbled counter before taking the receipt. 

Justin quickly dashes to the empty table around the corner. His face is lowered down as blush creeps up to his cheeks and ears, making his face warm. Ken still hasn't noticed him.

Justin looks at his watch. 2:34 PM. They were supposed to meet at 2:40 PM.

“Ewan ko nalang kay Stell kung 'di sisipot yun,” Justin shakes his head, “Psh. Baka na-traffic lang.”

Lumipad ang kanyang tingin sa lalaking nakaupo sa dulo ng cafe. Katulad niya, parang naghihintay din habang halata ang inip sa kanyang mukha. Justin sighs and leans on the cushioned seat. 

His fingers itch to touch his phone, to message Stell about his situation, and to call Ken. His lips are pursed in a thin line as he has an internal debate within himself. 

_Tawagin mo na_ , sabi ng isang parte ng isip niya.

Biglang umayaw ang isa, _Huwag! Baka magtaka ‘yan kung bakit wala ka pang date!_

Justin shuts his eyes. He only breathes out and listens attentively so he can hear his name when his order is being served. 

And of course, instead of his name, his annoying ringtone blasts in his area. Crimson covers his cheeks once again and he grabs his phone to answer the call. Forgetting to check who’s calling, he accepts it.

“Hello?” asks Justin as he speaks sideways.

Isang magaspang na boses ang sumalubong sa kanya, “Jah? Nandiyan na ba ‘yung date mo?”

Justin nibbles on his bottom lip and curses softly, “Ah—oo! Nandito siya— _uhm—_ nag-CR lang, ayun.”

“Ah, talaga? Kasi alam ko ang Starry Night walang banyo.” Justin’s eyes widen and he immediately turns in front to spot Ken, na ngayon ay nakangisi sa kanyang kalokohan. “Hay nako, Jah. ‘Di mo na kailangan pang lokohin ako, noh?”

The younger man sighs and ends the call. He can see Ken slowly walking towards him with a bright smirk on his face. Kahit best friend niya ‘to, umaabot sa Mount Everest ang tindi ng pagkagusto niyang sapakin ang lalaki. 

( _At syempre, ganoon din katindi ang pagkagusto niya para kay Ken_.)

Unti-unting lumalapit si Ken. By the time he reaches the seat in front of Justin, the younger man says, “What? Diyan ka uupo? Paano kung dumating na ‘yung date ko? Baka akala niya sinet-up lang—?”

“ _Justin_ ,” tawang sabi ni Ken, “Huwag kang mag-alala. Mukha naman tayong tanga na naghihintay, eh. Kapag dumating sila, ayaw mo nun? Double date?”

“Ewan,” Justin crosses his arms and huffs, “Sino ba yung nag-set up ng blind date niyo? Si Josh? Sejun?”

Tumawa ulit si Ken before shaking his head, “Si Stell, lokong yun.”

_ Huh? _

_What?_

Justin swears he felt his heart stopped beating for three seconds. His figure freezes at Ken’s answer. _No, no way! Hindi gagawin ni Stell yun!_

“Jah? Okay ka lang—?”Justin cuts Ken’s question off with a choked cough.

“Siya rin yung nag-set up sa akin! What does that mean?!” Ken takes a few seconds to process what Justin has just said. His thigh bounces on his seat and takes a deep breath. 

“Baka tayo talaga—!” Ken is again cut off by the cashier’s bubbly voice calling Justin. 

“A mocha frappe for Justin!” The younger man looks visibly confused but still gets up nonetheless, even though his hands are shaking at the sudden information he was just given.

Ken gulps. This is his chance. It’s now or never.

_"You’ve been keeping it inside for too long. Deserve mo ding ilabas ang nararamdaman mo, Ken."_ Iyan ang sabi ni Stell dati.

_ Bwiset ka, Stell, pero salamat. _

“I’m sorry talaga, Ken! I don’t know what’s up with Stell but I’ll make sure that—” Justin hurriedly rambles while putting his order down. His face is flushed with pink tint covering his whole skin. There’s sweat layering the moist of his temples, and then Ken inhales in the beauty of it all.

He takes in how calming the aroma of coffee beans and pastry, how worn out books are still hanging out on the shelves, how the paintings color this monochrome café, and how Justin might not ever look at him in the same way again.

_ But I deserve to be happy. Deserve ko ding maging malaya. _

“Jah, do you want to go on a date with me?” Kaba lamang ang kanyang nararamdaman. At takot. At kahihiyan. At pagmamahal.

But strangely, Justin doesn’t say anything.

Ken looks over him and smiles brokenly. And then—Justin suddenly holds his hand.

Biglang uminit ang kanyang pisngi at tinignan niya kung paano umangat ang mga sulok ng labi ni Justin, at ngumiti siya.

“Sige, Ken. I want to go on a date with you,” sabi ni Justin. “Dahil gusto kita, dating dati pa.” Ken stops breathing.

_ Hoy! Huminga ka nga, paano mo makakasama sa date si Justin kung ganyan ka? _

Ken grins happily. There’s tears in his eyes that’s threatening to fall, and stands up. He hugs Justin while the younger man is still sitting, struggling to wrap his arms around Ken as well.

“I’ve liked you too since we were in high school,” ipinagmalaki ni Ken at niyakap ang lalaki nang mas mahigpit. “Pasensya kung dramatic ako, pero grabe, gustong gusto rin kita, Justin.”

The younger man grins more and taps Ken’s shoulders when the cashier once again calls Ken’s name. Though it’s hard to let go, Justin knows he will get more cuddles when they get home.


End file.
